Application servers can be vulnerable to many types of unauthorized access by both authorized users and intruders. Perpetrators of unauthorized access continually develop new tools and strategies for circumventing access controls, making prevention of unauthorized access a constant challenge. Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to making unauthorized access to application servers easier to predict, detect, and prevent.